This invention relates to wagering and it has particular relationship to wagering at racetracks such as horsetracks and dogtracks and racing facilities of other types where there Is wagering. In this application, the racing animal or vehicle will be referred to as a "racing entity" or an "entity." While this invention is described herein as applied specifically to horse or dog races, it is understood that the adaptation of this invention to other activities than horse or dog races, for example, jai alai, auto racing, boat racing and golf, where there is wagering, is within the scope of equivalents thereof. In this application, the word "racetrack" shall be taken to mean any of the facilities mentioned above.
Currently, wagering in a racetrack is confined to wagering on the races one-by-one before each takes place. Wagers can be placed on an entity in each race to win, to place or to show. There is also the daily-double in which there Is a payoff to a wagerer who selects correctly the winning entities in successive races, usually the first and second races, and the Quinella.
It is desirable to enlarge the availability of wagering opportunities and particularly of the opportunities which require skill or knowledge and it is an object of this invention to achieve this purpose.